


Almost perfect

by msmaccool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, German Football, German National Team, M/M, Nationalmannschaft, Schweinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmaccool/pseuds/msmaccool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there were near-kisses, on the pitch, in public, in front of the whole world—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A very spontaneous drabble, written very quickly, but THEM! This KISS, or rather near-kiss, I couldn't not write anything...
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing of what's written here is true. I don't know these people and I don't want them any harm. This was written for entertainment only and no money is made out of this.

Later. 

Much later, Basti lay on his bed, as happy as a man can ever be. The adrenaline was ebbing away slowly, and he was starting to realize how every joint, every muscle, every fiber in his body hurt. But it didn’t matter, he’d have paid a higher prize for this dream to come true. 

It was unbelievable: this dream _had_ come true! The team, _his_ team, had become Weltmeister. _Weltmeister!_ Imagine! He’d really held the world cup in his hands, all 6 kilograms of it. He remembered feeling the weight of it in his hands and a whole flood of images and emotions rushed through his mind, like they had done ever since he’d laid down. He felt the blood trickle down his face, felt anger, felt ecstatic relief when the goal was shot with wich Mario brought them one step nearer to winning the game. He felt wonder why the referee wouldn’t end the game already and when he did, there were hugs, and exhaustion, and handshakes and faces and more hugs and everything blurred together. There were kisses, cautious blond ones, that he dismissed immediately. Because there were kisses, dark and strong and sweet, that he would remember forever. And there were near-kisses, on the pitch, in public, in front of the whole world—

“You know, if there ever was a perfect moment, it would have been tonight” he whispered into the darkness.

He felt movement next to him, a faint rustle in the darkness, then Poldi’s voice in a low tone “There is no perfect moment for this.” And then, after a while “But this, today, now, it’s as perfect as it will ever be.”

It was a huge effort, but he managed to move his arm a little, his hand found Lukas’ hand soon enough and then they lay there, together, holding hands, two world champions. 

Bastian wished this moment would never end. On top of everything that had happened today, they had never been more comfortable with themselves. Until now, everything between them had just happened. Again and again, but it had just happened. These few sentences tonight were the first time they had ever acknowledged this— _thing_.

He felt Lukas squeeze his hand slightly and then there was more movement next to him and damn, even _being_ moved hurt. He opened his mouth to complain, but in that moment he felt Lukas’ lips on his own, lightly, tender, and he hadn’t imagined that Lukas’ kisses could feel so caring. And Lukas had kissed him many times before. Right now, though, it felt like it was the first time. 

Their kiss deepened without becoming more forceful and it must have been the ache of moving his arm and cupping Lukas’ face with his hand that made him blink and close his eyes. A small sigh escaped Poldi and Bastian had to grin into the kiss, which unfortunately made Lukas stop and Basti open his eyes again. For a long moment, they just looked at each other, a silent agreement of what this was, what they had, what they felt for each other. Four letters, no need to spell them out.

Another feather-light kiss and then Lukas moved again, resting his head next to Bastians and a hand cupping his shoulder. They lay there for a long while, each lost in his own thoughts, each as happy as he could ever be.

 

~fin~


End file.
